cc71testfandomcom-20200213-history
Caitlyn Carmichael
|image = |Gender = Female |Age = 16 |Hair Color = Dark |Eye Color = Dark |Birthday = January 25, 1996 |Height = |Weight = |Address = |Occupation(s) = Student, gymnast, singer |Aliases = Cait |Family = Phillip Carmichael (father), Kevin Malik (father), Gwendolyn Carmichael (aunt), Ethan Carmichael (brother), Brittany Carmichael (sister) |Friends = Brittany Carmichael, Madeleine Holt, Alicia Vega |Relationships = |Pets(s) = |Enemies = Barry Jacob |Interests = Gymnastics, music |Education = Hollywood Arts |Talent = Gymnastics, singing |Weaknesses = |First appearance = August 19, 2012 |Last appearance = We'll see xP |Portrayer = Jordyn Wieber}} 'Family' 'Phillip Carmichael' He's so encouraging about gym, it's amazing. Brit and I owe it all to him. 'Kevin Malik' 'Gwendolyn Carmichael' 'Ethan Carmichael' 'Brittany Carmichael' She's my sister, and we're both so crazy about gymnastics. xP We share everything and she's amazing. We're virtually twins because of our close age, yet not really, so it's such a privilege to have her as a sister. 'History' I was born January 25th, 1996, but I don't know what happened with my parents. Anyway, my dads Phillip and Kevin adopted me and then I joined with 'Personality' I'm a perfectionist, so it really bugs me when I mess something up. Also, I won't let anyone hurt anyone I care about. If you mistreat one of my family or friends, I'll have a bone to pick with you. 'Relationships With Other Students' 'Andre Harris' Andre's really cool and so talented. 'Beck Oliver' Beck is so nice to everyone, and pretty cute hehe. But not exactly my type I guess. xD 'Cat Valentine' Cat is crazy haha. I don't hate her, but I can't really stand being with her for a long time. It's pretty annoying. 'Jade West' Jade's really talented but I don't know why she has to be so rude to people. 'Robbie Shapiro' Robbie's nice but he tries too hard, like really now? 'Tori Vega' Tori's really nice, and I don't see how she can put up with her sister. 'Trina Vega' I can't stand Trina period aha. She's just...ugh. 'Other Characters' Madeleine, Brittany, & me 'Brittany Carmichael & Madeleine Holt' Maddie, Brit, and I are like the three musketeers. We are always practicing gym together and laughing about stuff and sharing our taste in guys hehe x] Love these ladies to death ♥ 'Alicia Vega' Alicia's really nice. She showed me around on my first day at Hollywood Arts. She's my choir buddy! ♥ 'Luciana Gray' Lucy has been really nice to me so far. She seems awesome. :) 'Barry Jacob' Barry tried to hit on Brit and me, and I heard he does that with all the girls. Basically, I hate his guts. What a perv. 'Julie Lee' Julie is soo talented! I think she's really pretty too. Hope we'll get to know each other better :) 'Gallery' tumblr_m619y5II841qfyjoto1_500.jpg Jordyn.jpg|my gold medal! :) Jordyn-Wieber.jpg Cait1.jpg|Me and mah beam :) Cait2.jpg Cait3.jpg Cait4.jpg|Repping USA yo ;] Tumblr m9rcqp99XQ1rdj9nbo1 250.gif|My floor tumbling run :) Tumblr m9rehzJMub1r2sfdbo1 500.gif Tumblr m9rb95rXAu1rorpk0o1 500.jpg Category:Victorious Roleplaying